Anti-Void
Anti-Void is one of the four Void Siblings, a group who vowed to protect the multiverse. He was created by AP100 on fanfiction.net. History Anti-Void existed in the multiverse since the beginning of its existence. After exploring the multiverse with his siblings, they founded the Guardians of the Multiverse, and created the Ultra Dimension to act as their main base of operations. One day, his brother Void was on patrol and helped a version of Lincoln who was stuck in an empty dimension. This version of Lincoln was eventually trained under Void's wing and became Ink Lincoln. After a couple years, Anti-Void unfortunately met his end, along with his brother Void, at the hands of Error Lincoln while trying to save Ink. After the death of the two brothers, a statue of them was built in the Ultra Dimension to remember them. Afterwards, his brother Dark Void had disappeared. Appearance Anti-Void seems to be an albino version of Lincoln. He wears a white shirt, black pants, and white shoes. Personality Anti-Void was a joking guy, and a lot of fun to hang out with. But when the right time comes, he gets serious. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons Anti-Void has a variety of powers. Powers * Superhuman Strength: Anti-Void is very strong when it comes to physical power. In fact, he is so strong that he has to hold his punches back to ensure he doesn't completely obliterate whoever he punches. * Superhuman Intelligence: Anti-Void is very smart. Not as smart as his other siblings, but still one of the smartest beings in the multiverse. * Teleportation: Anti-Void can teleport just by thought, which sometimes happens unintentionally due to his wandering mind. * Invulnerability: Anti-Void's body is pretty strong. You would have to be very strong to even scratch him, meaning he's basically unkillable. * Multiversal Travel: Anti-Void has the power to travel through the multiverse. This is a power very few beings have. Anti-Void was born with this ability, so he never had to go through the training process like most do. Abilities * Master of Trickery: Anti-Void is a master of trickery. Because of this ability, he has no trouble playing his opponents right into his hands. Weapons * Anti-Void's main weapons were the White-Out Strings. Whip-like weapons he could control to smack and wrap up criminals. Relationships Allies Void Family Anti-Void loved his siblings to no end. He loved hanging out with them, and would always keep spirits high. All of them worked together very well, and built the Ultra Dimension together. The siblings were so close, that Anti-Void and Void's death caused Dark Void to leave and plan his revenge out of pure anger. Ink When Ink was taken up by Void as an apprentice, Anti-Void was pretty much responsible for any pranks that may have gone on. He was quite a teaser, but he meant well. Enemies Error Anti-Void's main enemy was Error, and naturally the two did not like each other at all. Anti-Void was especially unimpressed by Error's nature. Anti-Void met his end at the hands of Error, and Error became Multiverse's Most Wanted afterwards. Gallery Category:Lincolns Category:Void People